Lilith
Lilith (リリス Ririsu) is a character from Fire Emblem Fates. She is an Astral Dragon that lives in a Shrine in My Castle. In her human form she is voiced by Kazusa Murai in the Japanese version. Profile Lilith is the companion of the Avatar, and always follows them when she can. She can help her allies when they fight in My Castle during StreetPass Battles. Lilith will accept any food made in the Canteen. As she is fed, the food given will affect her stat growths. Interestingly, she is capable of using staves and breath weapons, such as her Astral Breath. She will also give the Avatar a Gold Bar every three levels she gains. Lilith first appears in Chapter 1, where she sees the Avatar off when they leave the castle. Later in Chapter 3, after the Ganglari throws the Avatar into the chasm, Lilith suddenly appears and transforms into her dragon form and rescues them by transporting them into the astral realm. It is here that she reveals that they first met when the Avatar was very young. The tiny baby bird that they found and nursed was Lilith. Grateful for their kindness, Lilith wanted to be by them for the rest of her life. Birthright In Chapter 24, she dies from wounds that she got from protecting the Avatar from an attack from Hans, but not before briefly shapeshifting back to her humanoid form to say good bye. She would later appear in the Avatar's near-death experience in the Birthright Endgame. Conquest In Chapter 7, the Avatar and Lilith walk through the Woods of the Forlorn, on their way to complete their mission to put down the Ice Tribe's rebellion alone. After the Avatar runs into some Faceless, she then warps back into My Castle. In Chapter 20, she dies shielding the Avatar from the attack of a Faceless. She would later appear in the Avatar's near-death experience in the Conquest Endgame, where she helps guide the Avatar back to the land of the living. Revelation In this route, she is not seen again after taking the Avatar and their servant (either Felicia or Jakob) to My Castle after Chapter 6. This might imply that, unlike the other two routes, she doesn't die in this one. Hidden Truths It is revealed in the Hidden Truths DLC that Lilith is an avatar of Anankos, born from a discarded fragment of his madness. She is sent by her "father" to kill his discarded heart, but is pushed back by Owain, Severa, and Inigo, who the "false" Anankos summoned from Ylisse. After revealing that the Avatar is in Nohr (and not Hoshido as Anankos initially believed), Lilith is left alone with the "false" Anankos and attempts to finish him off, only to be unable to do so. Lilith reveals that ever since she was created, Anankos never truly loved her nor praised her no matter what she did, and she was taken aback by the other Anankos showing concern for her. Anankos apologizes for not recognizing her and offers for her to kill him as many times as she wishes, as long as she believes that he truly does love her as her father. As Lilith realizes she is unable to kill the human Anankos, the dragon Anankos then attempts to kill Lilith by invoking the curse of the Valla Kingdom. She is ultimately saved by the human Anankos, who takes on the curse in her place. She pleads with him not to die and leave her, but he dies, with the Avatar's name being the last person he apologizes to. Lilith then vows to protect the Avatar the same way her "father" died protecting her. She apologizes to the dragon Anankos and says that she will return with her older sibling. Being unable to follow the three warriors to Nohr, she instead seeks out the Astral Dragons and relies on them to grant her the power to protect her surviving family. In-Game Base Stats - E - E |Item=Astral Blessing }} Growth Rates Lilith's growth rates are currently unknown. However, the food given to her will depend on what growths she will obtain; e.g if she is fed a strength-based food, she will always obtain one strength point as a result. Quotes Lilith's Shrine Level Up *"Divine! Thank you, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (6+ stats up) *"That was wonderful! Did you prepare it?" (4-5 stats up) *"That was delicious, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (2-3 stats up) *"I'm always grateful for any food." (0-1 stat up) Etymology Lilith comes from the Hebrew term, lilith or lilit, which means night creature or night monster. It was also the name of Adam's first wife, in Jewish mythology, who was born from the Earth as he was, unlike Eve who was created from his ribs. Trivia * Lilith is ranked the most popular story character in the Nintendo dream poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary book Lilith's Dragon form is designed by Kosakihara, while Kozaki designed her human form. She was supposed to look more mature than her final design, but they worked hard to make her more child-like as she’s intended to be some sort of cute mascot of Fates. Also "My Castle" is supposedly located inside the Crystal Orb she is holding in her Dragon portrait. *Lilith has a currently unused critical portrait found through datamining the games files. *Lilith always gains a level every time she is given a piece of food by the Avatar. Gallery Lilith portrait.png|Lilith's dragon form Lilithavatar.png|Lilith's official Twitter icon Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Manakete Category:Allies